Altair Lumiere (DISCONTINUED)
THIS CHARACTER AND ITS NOVEL AND VERSE HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED DUE TO UNKNOWN REASONS. Summary Altair Lumiere is the main protaginist in the fanfic on wattpad known as Senzoku-Tekina Konpasu, created by Millennia Kid X Studios and co-written by Kamyria "Kami" Hurst. The creator Millennia is the one who created the page for this character. Born on the 8th of May, Altair Lumière was birthed as the seed and heir to the Lumiere Family and the family's Weapon Arms Industry Company. Throughout most of his life, ﻿he has been treated like royalty and godly by others. Because of this, it is difficult for him to make friends overall since people believe that they cannot reach his level of skill. It is said that he will be given the company upon his graduation as a present for his school completion.﻿ Personality His personality is usually quiet and evasive. The reason being is because from the time he was young, due to his status in the world many kids his age believed that they were not good enough to interact with the male, leaving him feeling as if he was an isolated human. In a way he was trapped and lost, saddened by how people treated and expected of him. When not being evasive of others, he is a type of character that takes charge and rushes into adventure and danger with prep time or just with the bare essentials for he full confidence in his inventions and gadgets. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral, "Undecided" '''Date of Birth: '''May 8th '''Birthplace: '''New Paradisla City, N.A.U. (New American Union) '''Weight: '''110 lbs '''Height: '''5'0" '''Eye Color: '''Blue '''Hair Color: '''Orange '''Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: ''Lumière Industries : Altair is the heir of a largely and successfully incorporated weapon arms company created by his parents who were once scientists who got fired. The couple started their own arms industry which has made made many successful military mass destruction weapons and after much critically acclaimed success, they began production of common weapons for combatants as well as government paid officials to utilize. '''Theme: 'Adult Swim Bump Piano (Sonic the Ghetto-Hog Productions Intro Theme) Theme Powers & Stats Tier: Unknown Name: 'Altair Lumiere '''Origin: '''Senzoku-Tekina Konpasu (means "Worldly Compass" in Japanese) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15 '''Classification: '''Human, High School Student, Young Inventor 'Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: 'Melee combat range, unknown with inventions '''Standard Equipment: '''Various Inventory 'Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: '''Without inventions, he possibly has no manner of defense. He is human and can die against normal death causing aspects whether supernatural, magical, mental, etc etc. Is shy & quiet so doesn't work well with others. '''Key: Intro Arc Note: '''Only the two creators of this fanfiction may edit this page. If you wish to add this character into a debate, contact ''Millennia Kid X Studios here and request to use his character. Notable Attacks & Techniques Note: '''This section shall explain his various inventions and extra items. * ''Glasses: ''Due to being vision impaired, he has to wear glasses. However, the male re-outfitted his glasses to perform several tasks. * ''S.A.M.U.S. : ''S.A.M.U.S. is a protocol system designed to act as the central command over the technological inventions that Altair creates, which he designed him. Although it is just an interface, Samus is able to somehow take on and feel human emotions, but that might be due whom she was based off, Altair's deceased elder sister, Amanda Hikari. * ''Rapier : ''As a gift from his father on his 12th birthday, he was gifted a rapier in order to practice with. Now the one-handed rapier as his melee weapon in those types of matches. * ''Powergloves : ''His most prized invention. His left hand dons a special ring and a link ring with it. These two items can morph and materialize into combat ready gauntlets which run on ionic elemental energy such as electricity, fire, plasma, etc etc. * ''Flashing Sonic Glove : ''The Flashing Sonic Glove appears as a watch which can transform into a metallic alloy that covers over his hand. What it can do is manipulate and generate sound while flashing a blind light. * ''Ink Pen : ''This ink pen seemingly looks like a small and normal like pen. However, the pen holds heat and cold chambers inside of it. The energies collide with each other and allow the ink to spurt out of the whole pen and materialize into a small or long sword. * ''Compact Watch : ''The compact watch has several special designs to it. It was originally designed to be a simple watch before it was given to the young Altair. However once Lumière did such experiments and improved not the design alone but its capabilities. Other '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:﻿' Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers